Pequeño Héroe
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [Este fic participa de la Actividad #1. Ingenieros del Bromance Hamada] - Puede que aquel día sea uno común y corriente para todos, pero mientras tía Cass debora dona tras dona en la sala de espera del hospital, Tadashi siente que su vida será diferente a partir de entonces, porque se convertirá en hermano mayor, en el protector de un pequeño héroe que sin duda es especial.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados aquí mismo son propiedad de Disney y Marvel cómics :3 los menciono aquí sin fines de lucro, es que es irresistible no escribir sobre ellos._

.

* * *

 **ρ** **εqυ** **әñ **ø** H** **εя** **ø** **ә**

.

 **F** **г** **α** **se** **иø** **. 15**

.

 _960_ _ρ_ **α** L _α_ в **г** as

.

 **Para** el _Foro_ : Ciudad **de** _**San**_ _Fransokio_

 **.**

* * *

Tomeo y Maemi Hamada es un matrimonio feliz en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, con un hijo de nombre Tadashi Hamada, con alto coeficiente intelectual y muy amoroso, además de apuesto a pesar de solo tener seis años... actualmente quizás, también algo inquieto en la sala de espera del hospital general de la ciudad, la razón es sencilla: espera a su hermanita menor, al menos es lo que su madre cree que es ya Maemi dice que a diferencia de su embarazo con Tadashi, esta vez el bebé se comporta tranquilo y las cosas dulces son su mayor antojo.

Cosas de embarazadas, supone Tadashi.

De igual forma hace algunas horas que su madre entró en labor de parto y estaba ansioso, su padre estaba dentro de la sala donde su madre daba a luz, su tía Cass iba por la octava rosquilla y seguramente se arrepentiría de eso, por su parte el libro de terror más distribuido en el mundo era su entretenimiento personal (matemáticas de Baldor). Hubiera terminado de resolver la página noventa cuando su padre emocionado con la cámara en mano, se acercó a ellos, aun enfundado en la bata de acompañante de parto.

—¡Es niño! —exclamo contento, por un mínimo instante Tadashi se sintió ligeramente confundido pero, estaba seguro que los humanos cometen errores, sus padres también —. ¡Cass, hermanita, tienes otro sobrino!

La dona en boca de la mencionada paso de milagro por la garganta de esta, es que la agarró en pleno ataque a la dona (número nueve). Curioso por naturaleza y con la inocencia infantil, el ahora mayor de los hermanos Hamada se levantó de un salto de su cómodo asiento para acercarse a su padre y jalar la bata azul aguamarina que llevaba, aquel hombre clavó sus brillantes ojos marrones en el pequeño infante, ignorando que la cámara seguía encendida y estaba grabando el rostro de Tadashi.

—¿Puedo ver a mi hermanito?

Un minuto de silencio y el padre reaccionó.

—Tadashi, claro ¡Claro! Solo están terminando de lavarlo y lo llevarán a la habitación de tu madre, vamos, es la 106 —solemne y eufórico, la alegría de ser padres aun con un hijo predecesor, es invaluable, pues cada pequeño es una nueva alegría en la vida de aquellos que lo anhelan de corazón, la familia Hamada es una de esas familias.

El proceso de nacimiento de un bebé sigue siendo un misterio para Tadashi, pero cree que es algo que no debe averiguar hasta dentro de, mínimo, seis años, cuando siente que estará más preparado para entender aquella extenuante labor que las mujeres son capaces de hacer. Sin embargo el pequeño gran Hamada nota con facilidad el cansancio en el rostro de su adorada madre, de igual forma la felicidad en su mirada (y que esta más delgada también, eso si que es un cambio).

En los brazos de su madre es que nota una cobija color azul marino, le gusta ese color, su padre lo toma y lo alza bajo la atenta mirada oliva de su tía Cass, quien ya se encuentra al otro lado de la camilla donde descansa su madre... cargando a su pequeño hermanito.

—¿Y como se llamará? —suelta la pregunta bomba aquella mujer de castaños cabellos. El mundo se detiene.

No pensaron en nombres para niño, solo tienen nombres para niña (Haru) así que no tienen idea de como llamarlo, pues hasta ahorita solo tiene un alias: bebé. El señor Hamada acerca a Tadashi y desde sus brazos alcanza a ver a un algodón rosado con grandes y rasgados ojos miel como los de sus padres y los suyos propios. Su gorra cae de la cabeza justo para caer en manos del pequeñito, esas regordetas y tiernas manos apresaron su prenda favorita (la primera cosa que compró con su mesada, por cuenta propia).

—Eres todo un héroe, hermanito.

Declara Tadashi y los padres de este se observan cómplices, ese es un buen nombre: Hero, Hiro, Hiro Hamada.

—Creo que esta decidido ¿No? —comenta Tomeo, Maemi asiente con una sonrisa que se combina con una risa cantarina... y la tía Cass no entiende donde está el chiste de su pregunta.

—Hiro Hamada, suena importante... sin duda será alguien importante. —La simple mención del nombre causa que el pequeño de tan solo una hora de nacido, deje escapar una risotada tan tierna... es obvio que ese niño es especial, pues los bebés no ríen tan pronto.

Tadashi extiende sus cortos brazos (esta tomando leche y comiendo sus verduras para ser muy alto y fuerte, no se preocupen) hacia su hermanito y su gorra, se la coloca en la cabeza a aquel pequeño y coloca su dedo entre esa pequeña mano, siente como aprieta con toda la fuerza que un bebé puede poseer, al verlo sonreírle es que decide que será siempre su guardián, no dejará que nada le suceda y velara por su bien... por algo es el hermano mayor.

—Hiro, no lo olvides: desde ahora tú y yo somos verdaderos hermanos, te protegeré bebé.

Y lo que Tadashi promete, lo cumple... ellos serían los mejores hermanos, inclusive si Hiro fuera un super genio y perdieran a sus padres poco después tres años de aquel feliz día, tal vez por eso sintió la necesidad de crear a Baymax, aquel robot que en apariencia adorable le recordaba tanto a su pequeño hermanito el día que lo conoció aunque menos... rosado y más blanco (?), como un malvavisco gigante, el cual ofrecería cuidados y atenciones, porque su instinto protector solo fue creciendo y creciendo, porque inclusive si no estuviera, Baymax lo cuidaría por él...

Porque aquella era una promesa que no quería romper.

Cuidaría sobre todas las cosas a aquel pequeño héroe que cambió su vida para bien, pero esa... esa es otra historia.

* * *

 **.**

 **A veces siento que a mi inspiración no le gusta que duerma, es la 1:36 al cuando terminó de escribir esto y no tengo sueño... well, aquí la primera frase que tomé que es: No lo olvides. Desde ahora tú y yo somos verdaderos hermanos. Es del videojuego: Legend of Zelda. Esto resultó =3**

 **Curiosidad 1: los nombres de los padres de Hiro si son Tomeo y Maemi, es cannon, de cómic –friki please –.**

 **Curiosidad 2: Hiro es el romaji (pronunciación japonesa para el vocabulario latín) de héroe en inglés, además en inglés también suena similar a "Hero", es algo así:** ヒーロー（jiiroo. Acento a "jii".).

 **Curiosidsd 3: Es un capricho mio que Tadashi haya decidido/brindado la idea para su hermanito (su nombre).**

 **.**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

 _¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno_ (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
